


Are We Going to Neverland?

by casofsuburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Dream Sex, Dreams, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Pie, Top!Cas, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casofsuburbia/pseuds/casofsuburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday, and Cas decides to drop in. Dean is asleep, and Cas has an idea. Dean likes Peter Pan. Who's up for some role-playing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Going to Neverland?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Nicole, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! <3
> 
> I realize it's not Dean's birthday. It's for my best friend's birthday. I hope that's clear.
> 
> Update 02/20/13: SOMEONE MADE [FANART](http://ballvvasher.tumblr.com/post/43438226489/heres-peter-pan-cas-for#notes) FOR THIS SOBBING BYE thank you [Mahina](http://ballvvasher.tumblr.com) ♥

“Good night, Sam.” Dean switched the lamp off and turned his back to Sam. It’s been a long week and they both haven’t slept for _days_. There were so many cases, and they’re happening in nearby cities and states. Knowing the Winchester boys, they wouldn’t let it pass. It’s the first night that they hadn’t picked up any news from the police scanners, and they decided to take advantage.

They were fast asleep when someone dropped in. “Dean, I—“ Cas immediately noticed the two hunters lying on their beds, caught in a peaceful slumber. He placed the small box on the nightstand, looking at the alarm clock beside the lamp. _10:39 PM._ Cas looked down at his watch and it was 11:59. Cas frowned. He really needed to get this thing fixed. It was too early for both of them to be asleep. Plus, he wanted to greet Dean exactly when the clock struck 12:00, except his watch was wrong and he dropped in too early.

An idea crossed his mind.

 

Dean was sitting on the bed, watching Sam play with the puppy their parents brought home for them. Cas noticed Dean’s appearance was different, years younger and eyes still bright. Sam looked younger too. From what Cas could see, Sam was probably thirteen.

“Why won’t you play with the dog, Dean? 'Ya scared?” Sam teased Dean, holding the puppy up in his hands and moving it closer to Dean.

“Shut up and go away.” Dean turned his face to the window.

“Deaaaaaan. Look at her, she only wants to play.” Sam jeered, rubbing the puppy’s head against Dean’s cheek.

“This isn’t funny, Sam!” Dean snapped.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“What did you just say?”

“I said you were a bitch. Feelings got hurt, princess?” Dean turned to smirk at Sam, the younger one gently placing the puppy down on the floor.

“I’m gonna tell mom and dad you have porn on your phone.” Sam tackled Dean, pawing at the cellphone in his brother’s hand.

“Let go, dammit, Sammy!” Dean tried to protect his phone, but his brother’s hands were all over the place. He kept squirming, and Sam was persistent until they fell to the floor with a loud  _thud._

“Woah, what happened here?” Mary was out of breath; she ran as soon as she heard the ruckus coming from upstairs. “Dean.” She put her hands on her waist, fingers tapping steadily. They knew their mom was just being playful, she wasn’t really mad. Mary rarely got mad. She loved her boys dearly.

“It was Sam’s fault!”

“No, it was yours!”

“You were pushing the puppy in my face!” They started pointing fingers at each other, sitting on opposite sides of the room.

“Well, you have po—“ Dean immediately rushed to Sam’s side to cover his mouth. All that came out from Sam were muffled nonsense.

“No, it’s my fault. Sorry, mom. Sorry, Sammy. _Mwah._ ” He kissed Sam’s hair and hugged him tight, enough to make Sam squeal in pain.

“You boys.” A smile crept on Mary’s face. “Go to sleep. It’s late.” The boys were obedient, good kids. They followed their mother’s orders and gently tucked themselves in.

“Good night, mom.” They both said. “Good night.” Mary kissed Sam on the forehead, and then walked towards Dean to do the same.

“Mom, I’m eighteen.” Dean said, a little embarrassed even if they were in the confides of his and Sam’s room. “I know, sweetie. But you’ll always be my little boy. And your birthday’s still tomorrow.” Mary pushed the hair out of Dean’s face, stroking his cheek gently before standing up.

“I love you. Sleep tight.” She flicked the lights off, and gently closed the door. The moonlight from the window shone on Dean’s face. Cas knew this wasn’t a memory. It was an illusion. He knew Dean yearned for a family, but he knew he could never have one. It was one of those dreams he wished was a memory, wished that it was real. Dean still wasn’t asleep, he started to sit up and look out the window. Cas saw the sadness in his eyes. He heard the faintest whisper- “I wish this was all real.”

He looked at the alarm clock tucked in his trenchcoat. 10:47PM. He realized how much the scene looked like a movie he knew. He flipped through the things in his head, trying to remember that one time when he watched a movie with Dean. He remembered Dean saying it was one of his favourite movies, and how the guy didn’t even get to _second base_. Something about a thimble too. He can’t remember the title, but he remembered how the movie went. _Roughly, anyway._

A little role-playing wouldn’t hurt.

Cas put on green tights, a green shirt, brown shoes, and a green hat with a red feather on top. He even _made_ a small fairy. He could already fly, so that’s off the checklist. He tapped the window gently, catching Dean’s attention almost immediately. Dean opened it and carefully moved his head out of the window, first looking down at the cars passing by then directly forward, only to meet the striking, blue gaze of his angel.

“Cas?!” Dean said in a hushed voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Uhh… I—“ Cas planted his feet on the windowsill, crouching down so Dean could hear him easier.

“What the hell are you wearing?” he moved his eyes slowly down Castiel’s figure; his hair was a bit messy because of the hat, the sleeves almost looked like they would be torn any minute now because of his arms… and he’d rather not comment on the tights.

“I thought you liked this movie.” Cas tilted his head to the side out of confusion.

“Yeah, I do, but I’m not into—“ Dean was cut off by his own thoughts.

_Cas wouldn’t do this for nothing._

_Maybe I’ll play along._

_It wouldn’t hurt, right?_

_Those tights though. Woah, those tights. Remind me never to let Cas wear tights._

Dean was staring at Cas’ crotch, stretching the green fabric and defining the lines of his body very vividly. “Dean.”

“What?” He shot up, finally meeting Cas’ eyes again. He didn’t realize he’d been staring until Cas called his name. “So, this means I wake Sam up and we all fly to Neverland?”

“It… It could be just you and me.” Cas replied nervously. He took off his hat and stared to play with the feather. Dean looked back at his sleeping brother. He knew it was only a dream, but he would never want to leave him alone. He proceeded to gently shake Sam awake, earning a groan of protest from his brother.

“Dean, it’s the middle of the night, what do you—“

“Technically,” Cas said, pulling the alarm clock out of _nowhere_ , “it’s only 11:00PM.”

“Who the hell is that? And why is he in tights?” Sam said, snapping out of his sleepy state, pointing his finger at the man crouched on the windowsill.

“Ever heard of Peter Pan?”

“Yeah, but isn’t he supposed to be… you know what, if this is your boyfriend, I’ll just get out of the room right now and sleep on the couch.” Sam started to collect his things in his arms, ready to move off the bed to walk towards the door.

“Wait, Sam.” Dean pulled his brother’s free arm, looking at Sam with his own, pleading eyes. “The guy’s done a lot for us. Can you at least play along?”

“I don’t even know the guy.” Sam looked beyond Dean’s shoulder, staring at the man who was playing with the red feather.

“You do.” Dean wasn’t sure why he was trying to convince _this_ Sam. The Sam in his dreams, the Sam who lived merely to fulfill a fantasy. Dean turned around to face Cas, the moonlight making the contrast of the dark room and his blue eyes more prominent.

“By the look of his tights, I don’t think I _want_ to be here. I’ll just go. It’s cool. I won’t tell mom or dad.” Sam said, walking away from Dean, absolutely helpless. Sam shut the door gently, leaving only him and Cas.

“Well, I suppose we’re not gonna follow the movie.” Dean said, walking towards the angel and grabbing his arm, pulling him into the room. Dean had changed when he turned around—now, he looked like the Dean Cas knows. Not the young, light-hearted Dean from earlier, but Cas loved this Dean nevertheless. _His_ Dean. “So, we fly off to Neverland or we do what my brother thinks we’re going to do?” Now that Sam was out of the room, he can finally have all sorts of _fun_ with Cas.

“You choose.” Cas' mouth curved upward as he held Dean closer, placing his arms on Dean’s shoulders. Dean rested his hands on the angel’s hips. Cas took the time to take in everything Dean has to offer; also the fact that all Dean was actually wearing was an oversized shirt and boxers. Cas looked up to meet Dean’s eyes, tilting his head to the side and moving forward until their lips crashed. Cas took Dean’s lower lip and sucked on it, then shifting to his upper lip then back again. Dean threw Cas’ hat to the side while Cas started to pull down his boxers, dropping to the floor as the waistband slid below Dean’s knees.

Cas started working the base, Dean’s dick growing harder with every stroke. When he was hard enough, Cas took him as far as he could, the head hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back to tease Dean, tongue dipping between the slit and trailing the underside of Dean’s cock.

“God, Cas.” Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair, pulling gently whenever Cas started dragging his tongue all over his head. Cas moved his hand from Dean’s cock to his inner thigh, his thumb rubbing circles over the soft, pale skin. Dean watched Cas intently through hooded eyelids, the angel’s head bobbing back and forth his shaft. Cas grabbed his balls, squeezing and toying with it, earning a loud moan from Dean. Dean was glad Sam was sleeping in the living room on the first floor, and that his parents’ room were on the second floor on the opposite side of the house.

“Mmm—“ Cas hummed, his vocal cords making his mouth vibrate around Dean. Cas licked over and under and started sucking down until he couldn’t anymore. Dean fucked Cas’ mouth, thrusting forward, the heat of Cas’ mouth and the pressure from his throat making his vision blurry. He tugged on Cas’ hair, forcing him to go up and down his shaft in a flurry of movements. He was close to the edge, _so close_ , when Cas withdrew his mouth and stood up, kissing Dean. His tongue licked between Cas’ lips and his own, finally slipping in when Cas opened his mouth for air. He played with the angel’s tongue, licking over it and sucking it, emitting a soft moan from Castiel. Cas attempted to draw Dean’s tongue out and he grazed it gently with his teeth. Dean sucked on Cas’ lower lip until he thought it bled, pushing Cas to the mattress behind him when he pulled away.

Dean crawled up on top of Cas, rutting his hips against Cas’ still-clothed thighs, the feeling of silk against his dick making his head swim. He didn’t notice that Cas’ tights were actually made of silk; he was too focused on the sight between his legs to pay attention. Cas’ dick was straining the front of his costume, the front part looking damp. Dean slipped his fingers under the waistband, rolling the tights off Cas’ legs. Cas was busy with other things; his fingers made its way under Dean’s shirt, snaking his hands over Dean’s chest, grazing his nipples. He went back to the hem of Dean’s shirt, grabbing it and pulling it over Dean’s head. Dean snapped the top buttons of Cas’ shirt with his teeth, then ripped it off his body. Cas shook off his shoes, discarding them somewhere on the messy floor.

They started kissing again, Dean grabbing their cocks, stroking them together. They both felt each other pulsing against themselves, Dean’s thumb spreading the precome on both of their dicks. Each stroke made Cas moan, a variation of _oh, fuck,_ or Dean’s personal favourite, _Dean_.

“Dean, I—I’m close— _ahh,_ stop.” Dean obliged, the grip on their dicks slowly loosening until the warmth of his hand fully disappeared. He didn't want this night to end with just _this_. He wanted more. _Much more_.  
  
Cas flipped them over so that he was on top, straddling Dean. He started kissing Dean's neck, biting then soothing it with his tongue. He kissed all over Dean's chest, sucking on his nipples ocassionally. Dean roamed his hand over the expanse of Castiel's pale chest, then rested his hands on his shoulders, squeezing his arms while Cas went from his stomach to his face to kiss him fiercely.  
  
"Dean... uh, where do you..." Despite all the bravado from earlier, Cas was still shy. Dean held Cas' face in his hands. "In the closet, baby. Further back at the right side, then dig under the clothes."  
  
Cas stood up, walking to the closet at the opposite side of the room. Dean looked out the window again; the stars were shining and the moonlight was brighter than it is in the real world. He started to wonder if Cas was really _here_ or if he was another one of his illusions. He was distracted from his thoughts as he felt the mattress grow uneven, Cas settling down above him. He lubed up his fingers, Dean watching him intently.  
  
"I just remembered— Cas, this is a dream. I don't think this would even hurt." Dean looked up to see Cas, a small frown on his face. Cas started to smile again though, a faint upward curve, but it was still a smile. "I would never take that chance." He brushed the hair away from Dean's face, kissing his forehead. Dean opened his legs as wide as he could, ready to give Cas everything he can. Cas pushed one finger in, Dean squirming around him.  
  
"It's just a little uncomfortable, it's okay." Dean said in response to the growing concern on Cas' face.  
  
"If I'm starting to hurt you, te—"  
  
"No, it's fine. It'll be okay. We've done this before, Cas. You've never hurt me. So don't worry, okay?" Dean smoothed his fingers through Cas' hair, his hands moving to his face, thumbs gently circling over his cheeks. Cas kept going, adding another finger, stretching and scissoring Dean. He pushed in at different angles, knowing he hit the spot that made Dean see bright lights when Dean almost yelled.  
  
"Oh my _god_." Dean cried out, back arching at the feeling inside him. "I missed you so much. So much, Cas."  
  
"I missed you too." Cas kissed Dean chastely, a sharp contrast to whatever they've been doing earlier. Cas pushed the third finger in, Dean wincing a little. Cas rubbed Dean's leg, trying to soothe him. He thrust his fingers until Dean was loose enough, the act of pulling out making Dean groan at the emptiness.  
  
Cas sloppily drizzled lube on his palm, proceeding to slick his dick up. Cas lined himself up near Dean's hole, head barely touching the rim.  
  
"I'm going to put it in, now." Cas said. It was _beyond_ awkward, but Dean knew it was only out of concern. "Cas. We talked about this." Dean grinned at his angel fondly, the things he loved about Cas would outnumber all the stars in the sky. He can never put a finger on it though, but he loved Cas. Maybe too much that it hurt.  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot. My apologies." Dean pulled Cas in for another kiss before he pushed into Dean, slow and steady. Dean gripped Cas' shoulders a little harder than he intended. They stayed like that for a while, and it only took Dean's consent for Cas to start moving.  
  
Cas moved in slow, deep thrusts. Dean didn't like the gentleness that much; he placed his legs around Cas' waist, pushing him further in.  
  
"Cas, _please_. Harder." Cas removed Dean's legs from his waist and his hands from his shoulders. He brought up the hunter's legs to rest on his shoulders, and his arms on the bed to support him. He thrust into Dean hard and _fast—_  if Dean wanted it rough, he sure can give it to him. The headboard slammed against the wall, Dean's former locked-together ankles, jostling apart. Cas was kissing Dean, tongues dancing with each other sinful and dirty.  
  
"Dean, I—" Dean grabbed one of Cas' hands and placed it on his neglected dick, Cas started to stroke Dean in time with his thrusts, pushing Dean to his limits.  
  
"Oh— Oh, _Jesus Christ_ , Cas. Cas. _Ahhhngf_ , Cas. Oh, ohh—" Dean shot sticky, white ropes onto Cas' chest, while he clenched around Cas.  
  
"Dean, oh— _fuck_!" A few more shallow thrusts before pulling out, then Cas fell to Dean's chest, still stroking Dean through his orgasm. Cas stared dreamily at the man below him. He rested his head on the crook of Dean's neck, snuggling closer to Dean, wrapping his arm around Dean's torso. Dean looped his arm around Cas, holding him closer to him, pressing his hand against Cas' shoulder.  
  
"Cas?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Are you real?"  
  
"Of course, I am."  
  
"You aren't one of those illusions? You're really _here_?"  
  
"Yes. You could wake up now if you like, you'll see me there."  
  
An incessant, beeping noise brought Dean back to reality. He wiped his eyes from the blur of sleep. He looked to the windowside table, and Cas was there, sitting down, looking at Dean. He got out of bed, ignoring the sticky feeling in between his thighs.  
  
"I— Cas."  
  
"I told you, I'm real." Cas pulled Dean down to kiss him, soft and sweet, like the first time they ever did.  
  
"Dean, why'd you set the alarm so early? Dammi— oh." Sam woke up to the sight of Dean sitting on Cas' lap, kissing him like nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
"Okaaay." Sam said, standing up and putting his jacket on. He passed his brother and the angel, still making out, regardless if Sam was awake or not. "Well, I'm renting another room for the night."  
  
"Deed's already done, Sammy." Dean turned around to smirk at Sam.  
  
"Okay, didn't need to know, goodbye." Sam replied, shutting the door quickly behind him. Dean looked back at Cas.  
  
"You know why I liked Peter Pan so much?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I grew up too fast, Cas. _This_ life sucked Sam and I's childhood out of us. I wish it didn’t. I wish Neverland existed, so we didn’t have to deal with these things but it doesn’t. So, I guess I’m stuck with my what-if's and hope-so's."  
  
"You would choose not to have this life, I suppose?  
  
“Well, I like knowing I do something worthwhile. Saving people ain’t such a bad thing. And... I met you.”  
  
“Meeting me doesn’t make any of this better.” Cas’ face dropped, and Dean caught him, lifting his chin up. He never wanted to stop seeing Castiel. Moreover, he hated seeing him sad.  
  
“Oh, it does. So much, Cas. I would choose whatever road, as long as it takes me to you along the way." Cas fell shy— he looked beyond Dean to the alarm clock, it was already 12:15 am. A frown took over his face.  
  
“What’s wrong, baby?”  
  
“I wanted to greet you 12am sharp...” Cas lifted Dean off his lap, seating him gently on the chair once he got off. He moved to the nightstand and held the box in his hands, a little anxious, Dean could tell.

“What’s that?” Dean asked, tilting his head in curiousity.

“I… I baked you a pie. But it was too big, so I sliced a part for you and gave the rest to some people who needed it along the way. I hope you don’t mind.” Cas said, slowly walking towards Dean.

“Of course I don’t mind.” Dean smiled while taking the box from Cas, settling it onto the table and switching the little lamp on. He opened the box and saw that the crust was a little burnt, and the cream was uneven, but somehow… it looked _perfect_. There was even some writing on top.

_For Dean. I love you. -Cas_

“Happy birthday.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE!! <3 I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. YOU HAVE BEEN MY FRIEND FOR MAYBE TWO YEARS NOW AND YOU ARE THE BEST. YOU'RE LIKE A SISTER TO ME. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. THIS IS FOR YOU.
> 
> For everyone else: Well, it's not really Peter Pan roleplay. But. Cas in a Peter Pan suit. Come on. Should be worth something to you. And, this is my first time writing smut so help me (through comments ehe shhh). I hope you like it!  
> Forgive my innacuracies. I hope you still love me. Con-crit = <3


End file.
